Une Question de point de vue
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Si André était ravi, Oscar était un peu plus partagée sur la question de son appartenance à un homme.


Cet OS est une réponse au défi 88 de Lona sur le forum Lady Oscar Xooit.

Descriptif du défi : Dans l'épisode 37, le Général Jarjayes est dans l'écurie avec André et lui dit qu'il lui donne Oscar .Celle-ci les surprend, entend les paroles de son père, puis s'éclipse ...  
>Que s'est-il passé... juste après, quelles ont été les pensées d'Oscar et d'André ?<br>Dans l'anime, Oscar me donne l'impression sur le coup,de ne pas apprécier ce que dit son père, non ?

Disclaimer : Lady Oscar ne m'appartient pas.

Résumé : Si André était ravi, Oscar était un peu plus partagée sur la question de son appartenance à un homme.

**Une Question de point de vue**

Le crépuscule tombait sur le domaine des Jarjayes. Des rayons orangés pénétraient timidement dans l'écurie dans laquelle s'affairait André. Seller un cheval avec sa vue défaillante n'était pas chose aisée, mais l'animal restait calme et doux, comme s'il sentait la faiblesse du travailleur.

- C'est un mal pour un bien. Pensa André

Son ouïe s'était véritablement affinée, comme si son corps compensait son handicap en développant une faculté qui équilibrait le jeu. Il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'arrêtèrent au niveau de l'entrée du bâtiment. Il se retourna et perçut une ombre. Ces longs cheveux, cette veste aux épaules si carrées et à la traîne longue, ce ne pouvait qu'être Oscar.

- C'est toi, Oscar ? J'ai sellé ton cheval, nous pouvons partir quand tu veux.

Le marcheur avança et quand le regard d'André put enfin s'adapter et se fixer, il réalisa sa méprise. Père et fille se ressemblaient plus qu'ils n'osaient se l'avouer, il avait pris Monsieur de Jarjayes pour sa benjamine !

- Ah... C'était vous Général ! Pardonnez-moi ! J'ai cru que c'était Oscar.

- André ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es prêt à te battre demain, à risquer ta vie ?

L'inquiétude du Général surprit le jeune homme, qui répondit positivement à sa question.

- André, je sais que mon tour viendra à moi aussi. Je ne sais quand mais il arrivera, j'en ai peur.

- Oui.

- Tu sais qu'on ne peut jurer de rien dans ces cas-là. Qui sait si nous nous reverrons un jour ?

- Je le sais, Général.

Le militaire lui paraissait de plus en plus étrange.

- André, un malheur pourrait m'arriver et Oscar demeurerait seule à jamais. Oui, j'ai souvent été injuste envers toi, je l'admets, mais je t'en conjure, il ne faut pas m'en tenir rigueur. En fait, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un fils, André. Si je disparaissais, promets-moi de veiller sur elle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre entendirent le bruits des bottes d'Oscar, arrivant sur les lieux.

- Il faut que tu vives, André. Je te confie Oscar, je te la donne.

Ces mots, André n'aurait jamais cru les entendre un jour. Des paroles suintant de sincérité. Le fier général s'était presque excusé envers lui, le petit roturier. Il le considérait comme un membre de sa famille, il avait de l'importance à ses yeux et comble du bonheur, il lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour veiller sur Oscar ! Il n'était pas sans savoir la nature de ses sentiments pour sa plus jeune fille et pourtant, c'était lui qu'il choisissait comme ange gardien pour elle ! Il venait de lui accorder son trésor le plus précieux ainsi que sa bénédiction ! Il avait fini par le voir en tant qu'homme et non au travers du prisme qu'était sa condition sociale. Venant d'un homme si peu enclin au changement, si ancré dans le respect des traditions, cela était une véritable prouesse ainsi qu'un magnifique effort. André se sentait à la fois honoré et touché.

- Oh n'ayez crainte ! Je veillerai sur elle au péril de ma vie !

Oscar observa le sourire éclatant d'André. Elle comprenait le geste du Général. Au-delà d'être militaire et homme, il était un père, un père inquiet pour sa dernière-née, qui voulait la protéger des vents turbulents qui s'annonçaient. Elle reconnut aussi que la confier à André était aussi intelligent. Après tout, il lui avait prouvé maintes fois qu'elle était toute sa vie. La confier à lui, c'était aussi essayer de changer son mode de pensée, ce qui n'était pas forcément aisé quand on avait vécu toute une vie dans le bain de la monarchie absolue de droit divin. Oui, sans aucune mauvaise foi, elle reconnut les efforts de son père à leur juste valeur.

Mais cela était encore une fois la réduire à l'état d'objet.

Cela était encore une fois contrôler son destin contre sa volonté. N'était-elle pas une adulte ? N'était-elle pas suffisamment grande, âgée, raisonnable, instruite, pour pouvoir enfin voguer seule sur la rivière de l'existence ? A croire, selon lui, qu'elle ne pouvait pas exister sans quelqu'un.

- Oh Père, l'un de vos meilleurs enseignements fut celui de l'endurance face à la solitude. Pensa-t-elle

Il l'avait condamnée à une vie privée d'amour. D'amour parental ? Non. D'amitié. Non. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu connaître vraiment les flammes d'une passion ardente réciproque. Non, cela, elle avait du le réprimer en son sein et seule. Tout cela en punition de quoi ? D'être née avec un vagin au lieu d'un pénis. Ses batailles contre elle-même, c'était elle et elle seule qui les avait menées. Alors oui, elle le revendiquait, elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle-même sans l'aide d'une personne tierce.

Lui en voulait-elle ?

Non. Définitivement non.

Mais cela la frustrait au plus haut point, laissant un goût amer dans sa gorge.

Cependant, elle ne le comprenait que trop bien.

Après tout, si elle avait été elle-même une mère, si elle avait été à la place de son père, elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas agi différemment de lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer un être mû par l'amour filial.

**FIN**


End file.
